Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to flexible packaging formed from a flexible material, and more particular to flexible packaging having a rigid lid fitment attached to the packaging.
Brief Description of Related Technology
Re-closable or re-sealable packaging assemblies are commonly used to store food items, liquids, powders, baby wipes, chemicals, detergent, dry goods, pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals and other packaged products, for example. Typically, the re-closable packaging assemblies include a container portion and a flap portion that covers an opening in the container. An end of the flap portion is secured to the container adjacent to the opening such that a user can pivot or fold the flap portion about the end to expose the opening, thereby allowing the user to access a product contained in an interior volume defined by the walls of the container. The underside of the flap and/or surface of the container covered by the flap in a closed position may have an adhesive coating such that when the flap is in the closed position, the flap releasably adheres to and sealingly engages the container. However, in some applications dust, moisture, or other debris, such as powder stored in the container, may adhere to the adhesive coating, and the adhesive coating may subsequently lose the ability, or the strength of the resealability will be substantially reduced, to sealingly engage the container.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a re-closable packaging assembly that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, that minimizes production time, and that provides reliable sealing when exposed to contamination.